


A Place Away From The Sorrow

by chasethewind



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [15]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, post 2x20 drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though his mother had done a number on her a few months back, the amount of sympathy and compassion this woman possessed was beyond fathomable. He reached up, his thumb passing beneath her eye where her tears had ruined her makeup and wiping away the moisture that gathered there. For several moments, they simply stared at each other, brushing back errant tears that continued to fall in the wake of this most personal of tragedies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place Away From The Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Chase did a thing... Please don’t freak out because as of right now, this is a ONE TIME THING. Do I make myself clear? There will be no more of this happening anytime soon, so before you start asking for me, I’m gonna stop you right now. There will be NO MORE. Got it? Good. Now, go enjoy the thing…

He woke up on something soft. It wasn't exactly a bed, but there was cushioning under his back and someone had been kind enough to place a pillow beneath his injured knee. The warm swipe of a washcloth over his forehead forced him to open his eyes. A gentle smile greeted him as he gazed up, her silhouette illuminated by a single lamp behind her head. "Hi," she whispered, her fingers continuing to do their work, wiping away dried blood until the still sensitive wound along his hairline was exposed.

"Where am I?" he asked, his voice rough from disuse. He tried to glance around his surroundings, but they were dark.

"My place," she replied. "With Roy taking up the table in the Foundry, Dig and I thought it would be better to just bring you here and take care of you."

"What... what happened?" He didn't need her to answer that. The look in her eyes told him everything he needed to know. The last couple of hours hadn't been one of his random nightmares. They had been all too real, which meant his mother was gone and his sister was probably in more pain than he could possibly imagine.

"I'm sorry, Oliver..." Her voice cracked as she grabbed a tissue from somewhere off to her left and dabbed it under her red-rimmed blue eyes. He shook his head, silently asking her not to say anymore, that he already knew. As much as he didn't want to relive that moment, it came flooding back anyway.

Closing his eyes again, he took a deep breath, releasing it slowly to try and quell the sudden influx of emotions. The pain, the fear, the guilt; they consumed him for several moments until her hand, her tiny, delicate hand, came to rest against his cheek, stroking away the tears he hadn't realized were falling. He gazed up at her again to find her crying as well.

Even though his mother had done a number on her a few months back, the amount of sympathy and compassion this woman possessed was beyond fathomable. He reached up, his thumb passing beneath her eye where her tears had ruined her makeup and wiping away the moisture that gathered there. For several moments, they simply stared at each other, brushing back errant tears that continued to fall in the wake of this most personal of tragedies.

"I'm sorry," she whispered again, breaking the silence that began to feel too heavy. "I should..." She began to stand, throwing the washcloth back into its bowl of water, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to where she'd been sitting at his side.

"Don't go." His voice was thick with emotions making it hard to hear, but she understood. He tugged her down until they were laying side by side then wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her into his body until his head came to rest beneath her chin.

For several moments she sat still, her breaths shallow, her body trembling slightly. It wasn't until he buried his fingers in the long, golden strands of her hair that she finally relaxed into him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, one hand falling between his shoulders while the other came to rest at the back of his head. He nuzzled deeper into the crook of her neck, allowing the warm scent of lavender to envelop him.

When her fingers began running through the short strands of his hair, he relaxed deeper into her touch, and for the first time in what felt like ages, the world didn't feel like it was falling apart around him. The safety and comfort of her arms brought him the peace he so desperately needed after a night like tonight. His eyes shuttered once more and he fell asleep breathing her in as she pressed soft kisses to his forehead.


End file.
